This invention relates to anchor equipment and more particularly to novel and improved anchor equipment which is adapted to be disposed within an open trench to anchor a cable thereto which is used to pull construction equipment along the trench.
An example of the type construction equipment is, for example, equipment used to construct concrete pipe which is cast in place in a manner well known to those skilled in the art. For example, a cast-in-place concrete pipe section is constructed in a manner whereby a machine is placed directly into the trench and concrete is fed into the machine where it is tamped and vibrated and poured into the trench forming the pipe as the machine actually moves along the trench. This type of machine is well known to those skilled in the art and no attempt shall be made to explain its operation and function in this application.
Heretofore, in order to move the machine along the trench, a piece of heavy equipment was attached to the machine and would pull it along at a regulated speed.
Another method heretofore used is to provide a winch on the machine and couple a cable onto the winch and the other end thereof to a piece of equipment spaced a distance along the trench. Such anchoring equipment, heretofore used, was a backhoe, for example.
The present invention overcomes all the disadvantages of the prior art in that it provides a novel and improved earth engaging anchor of the present invention which is placed directly into the trench. A cable from the winch on the equipment desired to be moved is coupled to the earth engaging anchor. As pressure is placed on the anchor, the earth engaging blades on the anchor becomes more deeply entrenched into the sidewalls of the trench and becomes more firmly secured to the sidewalls and bottom of the trench as pressure is applied.